Autumn Capet
Autumn is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the younger of the twin daughters of Avril and Phillippe Capet. Autumn has fourteen brothers and sisters. She is young, currently around 3 or 4 years old, although she looks as an adult. Autumn is a mixture of the two vampire types, and is part of the Firelock Coven. Autumn is now dating Riley Firelock-Reddan. Appearance Autumn is identical in appearance to her elder twin sister, Summer. They both have remnants of their mother's ginger hair in their brown locks, that lighten at the ends. This ginger colouring was brighter when they were children. Due to being half Type 2, their eyes are the shade they would naturally be - brilliant bright blue, though the colour has faded slightly. Their skin is vampiric pale, and quite solid, though it has darkened somewhat. Being vampires, they are totally gorgeous, but their smile is pretty special, even for a vampire. They have grown to be just above average height for their gender, at 5ft 6. Their eyes have remained similar, but the blue has become more subtle, and less bright. The skin will remain vampiric hard for their entire life. Family & Relationships Autumn comes from a growing family, and from a powerful, and huge coven. Her family consists of: *Avril and Phillippe Capet as her parents *Jack Capet as her elder brother *Summer Capet as her elder twin sister *Dean Capet, Sam Capet, Vyasah Capet, Chase Capet, Caleb Capet, Levi Capet and Kyler Capet as her younger brothers *Lowri Capet, Danielle Capet, Carina Capet, Stella Capet and Phoebe Capet as her younger sisters Summer Capet The person she is closest to in the whole wide world would be her older sister. They are identical, and cannot make a decision without consulting the other. They always go everywhere together, and it feels wrong for the two of them to be apart - they are very close to becoming the same person in many ways, as they have the same opinion on everything, and they cannot imagine functioning without the other. Riley Firelock-Reddan Their relationship is a very new one, since they only began dating a few months ago, but they are already very close, probably a result of having known each other since childhood. Gifts & Abilities Autumn and Summer find themselves very gifted, with the fact that they are both exceptionally fast runners, and exceptionally strong. They find their speed better and more interesting than the strength. They also have the vampiric traits of never running out of energy, the enhanced brain power, the superb senses and the durability. ]]They also have the remarkable ability of Power Mimicry. This allows them to mimic up to two powers at the same time, but the people who originally hold these must be within two miles, but the radius has grown slowly, as they did. They also automatically the first ability they acquired, if they mimic a third. This is mostly only a problem when the person has moved away. Personality In personality too, Autumn seems almost identical to her twin. They are very kind and generous, and they love children, spending a lot of time with the younger members of the coven. They are also completely inseperable, and love each other very much. They very curious, and love learning about the history of things. The only time the twins seem to spend apart is when Summer is spending time with her boyfriend Aidan. Home Like the rest of her family and coven, Summer lives in a beautiful, immense palace outside Otsu in Japan. The home is large and impressive, built in the traditional Japanese style, and it and its accompanying grounds were specifically created by Tomas Reddan for the coven. The house consists of 6 stories. The first story, an underground one, consists solely of cells used to contain those who'd tried to attack the coven or who'd broken their laws. The ground floor is dedicated to state purposes, and contains a crown room, a throne room and soundproof meeting rooms which are impossible to eavesdrop on. There is also a secret library, known only to a few members. This floor can be accessed separatedly from the floors above, where the coven live, in order to separate state business from their everyday lives. The second floor contains a kitchen, living and reception rooms, breakfast rooms and dining rooms, another library, a well-equipped gym, an indoor swimming pool and a cinema room. The next 2 floors contain bedrooms, guestrooms, ensuites, bathrooms, shower-rooms, playrooms and nurseries. The final floor is an attic which spans the entire building and which is occupied and used by the Goldston pack. The grounds are extensive, spanning for miles. They contain gardens, a training yard, Guardhomes, swimming pools, sportgrounds, woods, wilderlands, lakes and streams. In some directions they reach the coast, and the coven have their own cliffs and private beach. Etymology Autumn is an English name and it simply translated to mean "Autumn" as in the season. Her slightly older twin sister is called Summer, Summer being the season that comes before Autumn. Autumn has no middle name and her surname is Capet, will mean "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Autumn is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. History The twins were born roughly a year after the coven had replaced the Malus as world leaders. Throughout their childhood, they were completely inseperable, doing everything together, even thinking, and they often played a game of pretending to be each other. They only began acting as separate individuals at all when Summer began dating Aidan. Autumn resented this, unused to sharing her twin. She was out hunting alone for the first time in her life when she was captured and killed by Rosabella Gaetani. Overcome with grief, Summer hunted the woman down and killed her, and in the process gained a way to revive Autumn. During a recent coven party, Darcie Firelock-Reddan used her ability jokingly on Autumn, causing her to fall in love with Jensen, but he rejected her passes at him due to his relationship with Roland Malus-Calwin. Seeing this made Riley become jealous and realise his own emotions towards her. When the effect wore of, he admitted them to her, and they began dating. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters